


Painted With Blood

by thefinkployd



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Gore, Injury, Killing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Violence, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: A mad scientist and a misanthropic artist... What can possibly go wrong? Well... More than one serial killers in one school... Isn't it too much?





	Painted With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest to reading Geiju and Kaga's character information on the official website before reading this.  
> Also, I'm sorry if my fanfiction is too complicated.

**_-Week 10, Megami-_ **

_**-From Geiju's point of view-** _

'Am I drawing? I don't even know what I'm drawing. And why am I here? Again. Why am I finding myself near the science club every time? Really. I can't understand myself. Also, seriously, what am I drawing?'

_He looked at his notebook and immidiately blushed._

'Am I drawing him again? Why?'  
_*sighs*_  
'What am I even doing...'

_**-From Kaga's point of view-** _

'Oh, he's here again. Without any apparent reason, I feel like he's so... _interesting_. Maybe I should talk to him...after I finish this, of course.'

_He continued his experiment and pretended like he didn't see Geiju._

**_-From Geiju's point of view-_ **

'Enough of this. I must check my masterpiece to see if it's still perfect...'

_He went to the club room and removed a piece of cloth off of a canvas._

_Nobody was allowed to see his masterpiece, when someone comes near him while he's busy with it, he would immediately cover his beloved painting._

_That painting was his everything. His life, his passion, his dream. He had devoted his life to these drops on a piece of canvas._

"That brownish color... It's filthy... It needs _refreshing_. Now. I need blood*..."  
_He murmured._

"But... I must wait for the 3:30 PM, while everyone is going their home or their clubs... So my job can be much more easier..."

_**-Narrator-** _

Geiju didn't find his new paint for his masterpiece, but he still wanted to paint. He started to paint another work of his. He was completely absorbed in his work, he was in fact in a vacuum.

While he was busy with his work, Kaga came in.

"Oh, so you're painting?"  
Kaga came near him.

_'That red drops on him... Are they blood? I think so. Wow. Now I'm much more interested in him...'_

Geiju pretended like he didn't see Kaga, but didn't try to hide his painting, either.  
He, too, didn't know why he didn't hide it.

Silence.

"You don't like to talk much, huh?"  
Geiju didn't answer.  
"Well, it's smartest thing to do. Letting others speak."  
Kaga continued.

Silence again.

"I think you want me to leave, sorry for bothering."  
"You can stay."  
"Really?"  
He nodded.

"You're really talented."  
"Thanks."  
"Actually... I'm very attracted by you."  
_Both_ of them misunderstood this sentence and this made an awkward situation. Yes, Kaga misunderstood _himself_ , too.

_'What? I just told him that I'm attracted by him... There was plenty of words I could use without getting misunderstood, but my brain automatically chose "attracted"... There's only one explanation of this...'_

_'Huh? Am I actually feeling something? Me? Feeling? Something? What is this... I don't know. What's happening to me...'_

"I mean by your art. I'm very attracted by your art."

_'I think I succesfully evaded.'_

"Oh."

_'Of course he's interested in my art, what else could it be?'_

"If you excuse me..."  
Kaga leaned towards Geiju and wiped a drop of paint that was on his cheek.

"T-thanks."  
Geiju could feel his cheeks were burning. He was bewildered by this. Also this was the first time he ever felt that his cheeks were burning.

Kaga was blushing a little too, but they didn't notice each other.

Their thoughts were the same;  
_'Why am I like this when he's near?'_

___________________________________

**_-From Kaga's point of view-_ **

'There she is. My ticket to the Saikou Corp.'

_He was stalking Megami again._

'And the point is... How will I use her? Will I marry her? No way. I don't have any interest in ruining my life in the hands of a high-fed girl. Also she'll probably will be the CEO herself, so the only choice left is...to kill her. After I gain her and her father's trust, of course.'

_He started to plan, but he started to think about Geiju -again- involuntarily._

'Stay focused Kaga, stay focused! You're a scientist! And you have a plan that you have to focus on! Stay focused!'

**_-From Geiju's point of view-_ **

'I need blood. I need blood right now. My masterpiece is dying. I need blood, blood, blood...'

_While thinking this, he saw Kaga._

'Huh? Is he stalking the...student council president?'

_He hardly contained himself for not laughing like a psycho. He was shivering._

'Of course! She's rich, beautiful, and the successor of his dream company, Saikou Corp!'

_He had no idea about what were Kaga thinking._

'But that's none of my business. Why would I care, anyway? It's imposible for me to feel something, isn't it?'

_He glanced at them one more time._

'But... I think our beloved student council president would perfectly fit my masterpiece. Her blood, of course.'

_He tried so hard for not to laugh like a psycho._

'Why the hell am I like this?! Control yourself, Geiju! Your only goal is keeping alive your masterpiece!'

 _So, there were two people who were planning to kill Megami._  
_Or... Was there more?_

**_-From Ayano's point of view-_ **

'A new rival, how great. And she knows about my actions, how great. And there are a whole bunch of potential witnesses, how _great_!'

_She was angrily walking through the corridors._

_She went to the library. Megami was there._

'Looks like she's alone... I'm lucky, I think...'

_She slowly took her knife out and went up to her._

**_-Narrator-_ **

"Looks like I'm not the only one."

Kaga was standing near a bookshelf which was far away from Megami.

"Who are you? Only one what?"

Kaga smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to get rid of her."

Then they heard a footstep.  
Geiju was standing there with a knife in his hand.

"I knew it. Will you use her as your new paint? I knew I chose the right person."  
Said Kaga, while smiling softly for the first time.

Geiju was in shock.

Ayano was in confusion.

"If both of you want her dead, and won't tell anyone about it, then there shouldn't be any problem."

Then she turned to Geiju.

"I don't care how will you use her blood, you can have all of it if you'll shut your mouth."

After that she looked at both of them.

"Well then, if you excuse me..."

She went behind the bookshelf which hid Megami and killed her with a sneak attack.

She carried the corpse and poured the blood in a bucket. Then she went out with the corpse.

At that moment, there was only Kaga and Geiju in the library.

Silence.

"Choosing the right person, huh... What does that mean?..."  
Geiju said very silently.  
"It means _this_."  
Kaga came near him and dropped a kiss on his lips.  
Geiju smiled.  
For the first time.  
Kaga smiled at him too.  
"Want to hear my aspirations for 'world domination'?"  
He laughed softly.  
"I'd like to. Want to see my 'masterpiece'?"  
"Of course."  
Both of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *I read this 'bloody painter' idea in a book several years ago, but I can't remember its name... Please let me know in the comments if you know it.
> 
> Also, I have a little request from the YS fandom.  
> Please let this ship spread around the fandom.  
> When I first read Geiju and Kaga's character info, I immediately shipped them and started to work on my fanfic. Then I saw several fanarts of this ship, and I was so happy that other people than myself shipped them too.  
> I just want one thing.  
> If you can write, write a fanfic.  
> If you can draw, draw a fanart.  
> Or just share the fanfics/fanarts of this ship with others.  
> Please, let this ship blossom around the fandom.


End file.
